Satan's Whores
by ConfinedSecret
Summary: R for a reason! This will have some slash between girls and guys. Don't like don't read. HG falls upon a book but then it slips from her fingers and PP finds it. PP makes coven & gets HG. Wut happens as seduction and fortification take a role in Hogwarts?


A/N~I really shouldn't be writing this since I'm working on rewriting Demented but I really couldn't help it. I was watching this movie and it gave me this idea. I'm still not so sure of the plot but the ideas aren't originally mine. Wait i'll use that for the disclaimer.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. Nor do I own some of these imaginative ideas. *sniff* *sniff* I'm just borrowing them. The idea of the book and the little seance thingy in this is from the movie "Little Witches" a bit disturbing and yea, yet facinating. And some things from the movie "Craft" and from the book "Witch Spell" the book was a bit disturbing and a little gross but i stuck with it cuz it was quite intruiging. Nehoo... But 'm going to add my own original twist to it =-P. Nehoo enjoy.  
  
~@~  
Hermione was searching through the restricted section. Well hidden under Harry's invisibility cloak. Her wand stuck out protruding a dim light as her hand ran across various spines of books.   
  
She did this from time to time. Just sneak out when she wasn't able to sleep and look for new books to read in the restricted section. It was such a rush to learn more information of the Wizarding World. May it be dark or light magic. Or what they call Black and White magic. Satan and the God's. She didn't care. It was just new information that her mind would behold.   
  
As she traced her fingers up and down the spines of the different books. May them be made of skin of human, animal, or leather, velvet, silk. She didn't reach one of her interest for that night. When there in the top corner was a book. Flaming red. They danced magically on the cover as a chain shook. The book pulled her curiosity and her hands reached to it as it glowed even brighter.   
  
At first the book burned her tender fingers a bit then cooled down. She had never seen this book. She went through all of them many time and never had she seen this one particular book. The library door opened. Hermione quickly engulfed the wand, the book, with herself underneath the cloak. She stayed placid as she heard the heavy scratching of Filch's boots against the wooden floor. The soft purrs of Mrs. Norris and Filch's husky breathe.  
  
"Can you find anyone, my sweet?" He said raspily. A meow was the fatefull reply as they vacated the library's premises. Hermione let out a breathe and snuck back up to the Gryffindor Common Room.  
  
A dark figure hid in the shadows as he watched the shimmering sillohuette he let out a low chuckle. "Soon my child, soon!" and with a whisp of smoke he was gone.  
  
Hermione went to bed that night promising to look over the book in the morning.  
  
~@~  
  
A storm brewed up over night. The violent hits of waves from the lake crashed against the rocks of the castle. It was early morn and not many were up as it was a Saturday when many took the chance to sleep as long as possible.  
  
Except for a certain Slytherin. As he graced the corridors with his slick black boots ,rich platinum licked back hair, and expensive black robes, with an air of arrogance. Always up before the crouds taking a chance to be free from the merciless chatter, gossip, his goons, tongue lashing with the Gryffindors, and the crowding of people. He set out to walk the dim corridors listening to the clasping of thunder and lightning.   
  
He then heard a whistle of wind but it sounded as if it were rushing toward him. He turned around to see a dark shadowy gale wisk past him. It gave such an impact that, as it passed, Draco was pushed up against the wall. His head pounding as the the gale dispersed up toward the top of the stairs. He rubbed his head and watched as it descended toward the...the...Gryffindor common room.  
  
~@~  
  
Hermione awoke startled by a heavy wait on her stomach. She looked down to see Crookshanks atop her with the book under his little paws. Hermione's eyes brightened as she saw the flaming book. She reached for it, pushing Crookshanks off ,earning a hiss from him, as he fell to the floor. As she slipped her fingers into the edge of the book and opened it, a shrill shriek escaped her lips as a black gale burst through the door once the book opened. Hermione's screams stained the room as she fell into darkness, the black shadow engulfing her entire body.  
  
A/N~Sorry, I know it was short but don't worry it'll get better. This was a bit corny I know. I'm still not sure of the plot. I'm just doing this for fun at the moment  
so you kno. The fun begins next chapter so don't worry. Well i hope you liked. You don't really have to tho since this was just the prologue. Anyhoo. Pleez Review.  
  
Ciao,  
~Sandra~ 


End file.
